Going back to McKinley
by demonprincess17
Summary: It's been done. An AVPM parody fic. Read and review, pretty please.


A Very GLEE Musical

**- It's been done. But I'm gonna do it anyway. Glee does not belong to me.-**

HINT: **_BOLD ITALICS _**are stage directions, _ITALICS_ are singing, regular font is dialogue

_**Open on BLAINE ANDERSON standing out in front of McKinley High School. He looks around, and pulls out some hair gel**_

Blaine: _Here beside these stairs_

_Oh I hope nobody glares_

_At my clothes, my hair, or my eyes_

_When is Kurt gonna get here?_

_'Cause I'm getting kind of scared_

_And I don't anyone besides him_

_Ok sure, I know Mercedes_

_And a couple other ladies_

_Here at McKinley High_

_And Finn and Kurt are brothers_

_But besides them, and the others_

_No one says hi_

_I'm scared of what they're gonna think about me_

_ Even though Kurt says that I'll be ok_

_ Hey it's no mystery, I'm freaking out over this_

_I just transferred to McKinley_

_ I just up and changed schools_

_ I left Dalton for McKinley,and no one here knows I'm cool_

_Time for slushies, no solos, and crazy Coach Sue. For bullies, and lockers, and tater tots too_

_New Directions will hopefully help me get through. Life at McKinley, McKinley. Oh gosh, I'm really scared_

_I'll see my boyfriend, gonna hold his hand_

_And talk to Mr. Schue, see if he'll let me in_

_To the glee-club I could help them win_

_And yeah, I'm kind of scared here_

_I'll take French class and I know I'll do well_

_Try out for football, that'd be really swell_

_ Oh crud,did i just rhyme well with swell, what the hell? Did I mention I'm really scared here?_

_**FINN HUDSON enters**_

Finn: _Hey Blaine calm down, it's Ok to be scared here_. Oh wow, are those pink sunglasses?

Blaine: Um, yeah.. Finn what are you doing here?

Finn: Well Kurt's kinda busy getting ready to see you, he'll be here later, so I have the job of showing you around. So come on, get your bag, let's get going!

Blaine: Where are we going?

Finn: To Principal Figgins' office of course!

Blaine: Cool!

Finn: GLEE CLUB KID POWER! GLEE CLUB KID POWER! GLEE CLUB KID POWER!

_**They run inside the building**_

Finn: _It's been so cool, that you're going here_

_And dude don't let Puckerman give you beer_

_ Rachel says hi, and Mercedes does too_

Blaine: _I'm gonna see them later_

Finn: _Dude, that's so true!_

Both: _I'll admit I'm kind of scared here!_

_We're both just trying to get through the year_

_And I guess we'll figure it out as it comes near_

_**RACHEL BERRY walks up to them**_

Rachel: _But let's not forget that we need to steer clear of the drama_, if we want to get to Nationals!

Finn: Oh, hey babe. What's up?

Rachel: Not much, Finn. Just super excited for senior year!

_ I know that I'm gonna rule this school_

_I'm gonna own it, yeah I'll be so cool_

_ And everyone is gonna drool_

_No I'm not at all scared here_

_This year I plan, to solo a lot_

Finn: _That is so cool, babe your totally hot_

Blaine: _Hey Finn, come on!_ Your the only guy friend I've got

Finn: That's not true

Blaine:_ Hey I'm kind of scared here_

All3: _Yeah we'll admit, that we're kind of scared here_

_We're all in glee club, and it's bringing us down_

_We're even worse than the lost and found_

_ Don't take no JewFro freak_

_ To let them know how we sound_

_Time for slushies, some solos, and crazy Coach Sue. For bullies and lockers, and tater tots too_

_New Directions will hopefully get us through. At McKinley, McKinley. Oh gosh we're super scared_

_**KURT HUMMEL runs up to them**_

Kurt: FIIINNNN! You promised to text me as soon as Blaine got here!

Blaine: Um, hi Kurt

Kurt: Oh! It's Blaine Anderson! My dapper boyfriend!

Blaine: And it's Kurt my adorable boyfriend

Kurt: You know I'm sexy

Blaine: Yeah, I'll just stick with adorable

Finn: Ugh, Kurt! Don't get all clingy with Blaine

Rachel: Do you guys hear cheering or something?

Finn: Yeah, someone's coming

QUINN FABRAY, SANTANA LOPEZ, and BRITTANY S. PIERCE enter

Cheerios: _Quinn Fabray. You know that you love her_

_Quinn Fabray_

_Vote Quinn for Prom Queen_

_You know that you want to. Quinn Fabray! _

Kurt: Ugh, she's doing that again?

Blaine: She lost last year

Finn: Yeah, and Kurt won

Rachel: Yeah, but it was all a cruel joke

Finn: Well, yeah, but it was all Ok in the end

Kurt: (walks up to Santana) So, what are you gonna do to win votes?

Santana: Bitch, I ain't running for Prom Queen!

Finn: Why would Santana go through that again! Think Kurt!

Quinn: Oh, that's all right! I'm running for Prom Queen!

Blaine: When did she get so nice?

Finn: After she got a hair cut in New York

Blaine: Seriously? She changed her hair, and she became nice?

Finn: Well that, and I think she and Artie hooked up or-

ARTIE ABRAMS comes in

Artie: _Oh Quinn Fabray! I am so in love_

_With Quinn Fabray_

_ Sex with her is so great_

_I'll never be the same_

_Since sleeping with Quinn Fabray! _(CHEERIOS and ARTIE run off)

Blaine: Ok, that was awkward

Finn: Come on, let's go talk to Figgins about your class schedule

Kurt: Yeah, let's go!

Finn: Calm down.

_**MIKE CHANG comes in, and is stopped by AZIMIO**_

Azimio: Present your arm nerd! Indian burn!

Mike: Owww!

Azimio: Ha ha ha ha!

Blaine: Hey, isn't that Azimio? Didn't Santana tell you to stop bullying people?

Azimio: Oh look, it's a fancy-pants Prep schooler. You think because you're all rich, you can boss everyone around!

Blaine: First off, I go here now, and second, I don't think you should be bullying people like Mike.

Azimio: Oh yeah? Well you know what I think? I think hair gel is for gays! I hate gays, and glee-kids!

_**Takes BLAINE'S hair gel, and squeezes out what's left of it**_

Blaine: Ah, my hair gel!

Finn: Oh, now you've done it! You don't mess with Blaine Anderson! He was in the Warblers as lead soloist!

Rachel: Everyone just calm down. Blaine, truthfully you look better without hair gel.

Blaine: Oh, cool

Rachel: Now come on, let's leave this clearly closeted gay alone

_**KAROFSKY enters**_

Karofsky: Did some one say Dave Karofsky?

Blaine: Ugh, Karofsky what do you want?

Karofsky: Azimio, get out of here! So, Warbler! Heard you just transferred to McKinley! Maybe you'll be smart, and join the BullyWhips!

Blaine: Karofsky, truthfully I think I'm just gonna stick to being in glee-club if that's ok with you

Karofsky: Have it your way. Wait, is that you Kurt? Damn, have you been styling your hair differently?

Finn: Whoa, back off Karofsky. He has a boyfriend.

Karofsky: Hey, I know that. Geez, can't a guy be interested? (Klaine and Finchel exit) McKinley has really become a hell-hole. Luckily next semester, I'll be transferring to Dalton!

_This year you bet, gonna get out of the closet_

_ My gay intentions we'll finally be honest_

_ I'll have a boyfriend who is gonna be gorgeous_

_ I'll admit, I'm slightly scared here_

_ Look out homos for the dawn of the day_

_When everything I do. I do it as gay!_

_And Anderson won't be in my way_

_And yes I admit, that I'm freaking scared here!_

Azimio: _Hey fairy calm down. No need to be scared here!_

Rachel: Come on guys, we're gonna miss first period!

AllWMHSstudents: _Who knows how great, this years gonna be. Too bad it's still lame to be in glee!_

Blaine: _Maybe this year, I'll vote for Quinn Fabray!_

_**Music stops. All turn to look at BLAINE**_

Finn: Dude. No. Just, just no. (Music starts up again) _Oh no, that'll make me scared here!_

WMHSstudents: _We're back to do everything that we can_

_ To show those glee kids they're really bad_

_ And here they are_

_ And holy crap! There they go_

_Oh gosh we're scared here!_

_ Come on and slushy them with lots of force_

_We're gonna make them feel even worse!_

Mike: I think we're ready for: Will Schuester!

WMHSstudents: _Aaaaaaaaaah!_

Will: _Welcooooooooooooooooooooommme! All of you to McKinley_

_ I welcome all of you to school!_

_ Did you know that here at McKinley_

_We don't have a swimming pool!_

_ Welcome, welcome, welcome McKinley!_

_ Welcome hotties nerds and tools!_

_ Now that I've got you here at McKinley_

I'd like to go over just a couple of rules... My name is Will Schuester, and I'm the glee-club supervisor! You can all call me: Mr. Schue! I suppose you could call me Will, if you wanted detention. No, I'm just kidding! I'll expel you if you call me Will!

New Directions members: _Back to slushies, and solos, and crazy Coach Sue!. To bullies and lockers and tater tots too!_

_ New Directions will hopefully get us through. At McKinley, McKinley!_

_Back to math and English, science and history! To football, and Cheerios, and even hockey._

_It's all that I've learned how to do, and all that I'll be. At McKinley McKinley!_

Will: I'm sorry what's its name?

New Directions members: _McKinley, McKinley!_

Will: I didn't hear you kids!

New Directions members: _McKinley, McKinley!_

Blaine: Yeah I'm kind of scared!


End file.
